Wright Randomness
by Megan Smith
Summary: There really is no point to this story, it's just as the title says. Warning: For those of you who have not played Dual Destinies, there are spoilers here!


"Are you kidding me?!"

I suddenly sat up, whacking my head against the desk. _Oww… _Rubbing my head as I came out, I spotted Maya and Trucy sitting in the couch. They were poring over some tabloids with the television blaring. Trucy had lept up, clutching one of the papers in her hands. She ran over to me.

"Can you believe this?! This journalist has some nerve!", she huffed. "Here, let me show you."

She presented an article that read, 'Young magician charms Wright Anything Agency'. It was all about how Trucy had used her tricky ways to steal Maya's 'mystic' powers to give our agency good luck. I chuckled to myself, only enraging her further. She picked up the phone and dialed the author's number, setting the person straight. Athena came in just as Trucy hung up, which turned out to be another angry call by the former. Apollo and I exchanged amused looks, while the girls all made a ruckus.

I suppose I should introduce myself. My name is Phoenix Wright, attorney at law and part-time pianist. The people I just mentioned are my co workers. Athena Cykes and Widget, they liven this place up. She came in when I went to England, and has been here ever since. She trained in both law and psychology, taming her powers. Apollo Justice, well, he got me out of a few tight spots. He, too, has a power, one he shares with Trucy. They both are living lie-detectors. He has a bracelet that enhances that ability, which is useful in court. Then we get to Trucy. She's my daughter. Well, more like adopted daughter, but that's besides the point. She's a magician, and a good one, if I say so myself. She does her shows at the Wonder Bar, a place we all visit often. And Maya. She has been with me for so long that I forgotten whether she's my family or not. She's a spirit medium, a Master in her village. Sometimes, she channels her sister and my mentor, Mia Fey. I haven't been needing her help in court as much nowadays, but it's still nice to see her every once in awhile.

"Um...Excuse me?" A small girl stood in the corner by the door, watching Athena and Trucy. Apollo went over to her and started to chat. She blushed a few times, but 'Polly' didn't seem to notice.

"Hey, Athena! Give that writer a break and talk to your friend, eh?" Apollo used his famous 'Chords of Steel', shouting across the already loud room. Slamming the phone down with an angry huff, she whirled around and grinned at her friend. They embraced and started talking in a way only women do. Apollo backed off and waved at me, heading out the door. I waved back, and sat down on the couch next to Maya. I rubbed my hands over my face, and Maya smirked.

"Can I finally start calling you old?" I glared at her.

"No. I'm only thirty-two, Maya. That doesn't constitute me as 'old'. Anyway, how old are you again? Certainly not...Twenty-eight? I'm only four years older than you."

"Hmph." Maya crossed her arms and leaned back in her seat. Then she blinked and poked my shoulder.

"Hey, hey Nick. Guess what?"

"Hm?"

"Today's the anniversary of the death of _Steel Samurai_. You know what to do."

Maya was grinning like a little girl, and I laughed a little. It was a tradition we did. Every 15th day of October, I would drag out the old _Steel Samurai _films, and everyone would watch them. Maya has memorized every line, and got Athena and Trucy into it, too. They exchange trading cards, though many are from the _Pink Princess_ line. Sometimes they make me do it, too, so I try not to be in the room when they trade.

After setting up the episodes, I pressed play and headed over to my desk. I was fixing the drawer in it when Trucy found that paper, thus hitting my head. Luckily, I was finishing up, so I left it alone.

I eased myself into the chair and started working on paperwork. Bills, letters, court notices, et cetera, et cetera. When I was sorting through them, something caught my eye. It was another letter, but from a certain someone. It was unopened, so I tore of the top, revealing the contents inside.

Inside was a...a death notice. It held the information of the passing of Detective Gumshoe. He had been helping some people out of a bank when it was being robbed, and was shot in the chest.

Tears welled in my eyes as I read further. I didn't know him all that well, but he was a friend. It was always fun running into him at crime scenes, and tricking him into giving me information using my 'funny lawyer talk'. Setting down the paper, I passed my hand over my eyes. If this is how I felt, I can't even begin to imagine what he's feeling like. After all, they had worked together years before I became a lawyer, and were still working together then. Until now.

"Hey, Maya? I'm going to be out for a bit. Mind locking up when you're done?"

She turned in her seat and gave me a look. "Sure." She furrowed her brows and tilted her head a bit. "What's the matter, Phoenix?"

"N-Nothing. I just want to go see a friend, is all." I smiled, but could feel a drop of sweat on my face. I can bluff well, but I'm a terrible liar.

"Okay. Be careful, alright? The crime rates are up this month."

I nodded, almost letting out a breath of relief. I started out the door when I was stopped by Athena. _Great…_

She too, furrowed her brows. "Boss, I'm sorry. I know how this feels, but don't do anything stupid, okay?" I nodded, and she looked a little more relieved. "Who was it?"

_There's no hiding from this one. _"Gumshoe."

She put her hand over her mouth, and patted me on the shoulder, letting me pass.

"Athena?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't...don't tell Maya, alright? I'd like to tell her, later on."

Athena nodded. "Okay."

"Thanks."

I flagged down a taxi and headed over to the Police Department. It kind of hurt seeing the Blue Badger with no dancing detective next to it, but I needed to go this way to access the Prosecutor's Office. I went to the penthouse, better known as the Chief Prosecutor's room. I wonder how he's doing. I took the elevator and once I came to the door, I paused. What was I going to say? 'I'm sorry for your loss'? No.

Sighing, I opened the door and went in. Miles was sitting by the window, sipping one of his strongest teas. It was drizzling outside, so I painted quite a depressing picture. He glanced over and pursed his lips.

"Ah, Wright. Figured you would be over here as soon as you got the letter. Please, take a seat."

I went over to a chair by his desk and sat down. We sat there for a minute or so, just appreciating the silence. I looked around. Since he had moved, his room layout was more or less the same. He still had his immensely tall library. His chessboard was, surprisingly, laid out for a new game. There were several colors on it, some of which I didn't know. I was startled back to reality at the sound of clinking china. Edgeworth swiveled his chair towards me, and began to speak.

"So, how's the office nowadays?" _Wait, what? _Miles isn't one for chit-chat…

"Er, fine, I guess. Why are you asking?" He rocked his chair a bit, and continued.

"I...I don't know. I guess I'm just trying to…" He trailed off and a few tears trailed down his face. A bit taken aback, I guess I hadn't realized how much this would hurt him.

I furrowed my brow a bit and softly asked, "When's the funeral?"

"Tomorrow." Miles wiped his face. He chuckled. "But if you do go, don't use any of your blasted 'lawyer tricks', pal." We both laughed, relieving some of the tension in the air. I took a glance at my watch and panicked. _Is that the time?! _

"Shoot! S-sorry, Miles, I have to go see Trucy's-"

"May I come along?" _Huh? _After getting over the general shock of Edgeworth willingly going out, I smiled.

"Sure. Trucy always likes new people for her audience. But if we don't leave, _now_, there won't be a show to go to."

"Then let's get moving!"

I was strange hearing such gusto in Miles' voice after so long. He hadn't been this outwards with his excitement since after my trial in grade school. Maybe he was starting to warm up?

We headed to the parking lot, where Edgeworth's car stood. I almost laughed. It was the same color as his suit, but the same model as the one a few years ago. We got in and drove to the Bar. We talked about a few things, but nothing too important. Once we got inside, he shivered. I guess I had forgotten how cold it was in there. After a minute or so, he got used to the temperature, he was fine, but I think he just stopped shivering for his pride.

Trucy's show started not long after we arrived, and it was great! She had been working on some new tricks, and they went beautifully along her other acts. Mr. Hat had more lines, and we found some new things in the Magic Panties.

When it was over, Miles stood up among everyone and cheered. He seemed to be having a really good time. I was happy for him, at the time, but suspicion was growing. Why was he suddenly acting like this?

He dropped me off by my apartment, and drove off. I unlocked the door, then was greeted by Trucy bouncing off the walls. For a seventeen-year-old, she still has a lot of energy…

"How was I, Daddy? I wasn't entirely sure where I was going with it, so I just thought of what you do in court. Well, without the burden of impending doom looming over me." _Thanks...Impending Doom may be a little over dramatic, don't you think? _

"Yeah, it worked out great. Edgeworth seemed to like it." Trucy tipped her head.

"Er, Dad? I'm not sure you know this, but...Mr. Edgeworth isn't here. Like, in this country."

"Huh?" _WHAT?!_

"Yeah, he left a note saying he would be in Germany for some business deal, but I lost the note...and forgot to tell you…" Trucy started to hit herself on the head, tipping her hat in the process.

"I-It's allright Trucy. Nobody's perfect, I guess." I headed over to my other desk and looked through my numbers sheet. _No, no, no, Definitely not, no, nope, nada, why do I have this again?, no, no, n-Aha! _I pulled out a phone number and dialed the prison. After having a friendly chat with the guard there, I asked my question. Nervously, he replied a positive truth, which came as a hard blow. I thanked him and hung up. I tuned to Trucy, who was looking worriedly in my direction.

"He escaped." _That's why Edgeworth was acting strange. He was being impersonated. But this ghost had made one mistake: letting me know he was free. _

Trucy gasped and held a shaking hand to her mouth. "But, if he's free...he should be virtually impossible to catch…"

"Not so fast, there. I know who exactly who he's impersonating. Will you call the police? You'll know where I am."

She nodded, and I grabbed a few things, heading out the door in a flash. I didn't bother with a taxi, the precinct was really close to our home. I went to the penthouse and calmed myself before knocking.

"Come in!" _Yeah, that definitely wasn't Edgeworth._ I opened the door and was shocked at what I saw. The chessboard was knocked over, books piled all across the room, papers blowing everywhere, it was a mess! How could he stand this? This wasn't him…

"Ah, Phoenix. Do what do I owe this pleasure to?" I shivered.

"Yeah, about that. Are you okay, Miles? You're not exactly acting...normal."

He looked shocked. "Wright, you know me better than that-"

"Yes, I do, and this isn't you." He stopped. I could see the gears working in his brain, but he pushed on. Tapping his left finger to his temple, he chided me.

"Is it so bad for a man to change, Wright? I mean, You have changed over the years, yet I have said nothing about it." He pointed with his right hand. "Why can't I do the same?"

I smiled at him, which set him off. "I believe I have some proof." I held a photo from the DL-6 Incident. "Who was the murderer?" He scoffed.

"The guard. He-"

"No. If you were really there, you would know that it was your mentor, Manfred von Karma. I'm sure you saw him." I put that away and held up another piece of evidence. It was a few pictures from the Court Record. He laughed.

"And what, pray tell, are those supposed to mean? Or have you finally lost what sanity you have?"

I shook my head. "No. Just take a look. When Miles is getting a point across, he points his finger with his right hand. When he's triumphant about his point, he taps his temple with his left. But you were wondering my reason? Well, if you really need me to tell you...you did the exact opposite!"

"Gah!" The Phantom started to run out of the room, but was blocked by a wall of green.

"Now, when did Mr. Edgeworth ever start running, pal?" Dick smirked. "The Edgeworth I know would either stare down Mr. Wright or prove him wrong. Too bad you can't mimic him anymore...from your cell." The boys in blue cuffed the Phantom and led him away. Gumshoe turned to me and scratched the back of his head. "Did I do okay? I've never done anything like that before…"

I chuckled and crossed my arms. "Yes, Detective, you did pretty good. I'm glad you were there when you were, otherwise he would have escaped."

Dick looked to the side, nodding to a few policemen. "Yeah, I overheard your conversation. I was impressed, actually. I know you're good in court, but...it's no wonder people call you a 'legend among lawyers'." _D'awww stop, you'll make me blush._

Rubbing the base of my neck, I replied, "Heh. Um, by the way, where is Edgeworth? I heard from Trucy that he had gone to Germany...Or was that a setup too?"

He nodded. "Yeah, it was." His expression softened as he spoke. "As soon as you called, we searched everywhere for him. We found him passed out in his trunk with a large wound on his head. He's fine, but…"

"What is it, Gumshoe?" I unfolded my arms. "Please, I need to know. I care about him as much as you do, Dick."

"N-Nothing. I'm just worried about him. He's so distant from people, but he needs all the support he can get. Especially now, as I'm sure you know."

"No, I don't think I do. I was sent a card saying you had died in a shooting, but that's all of the contact I have had with Miles in months."

He started at me in disbelief. "You really, don't know, do you?" I shook my head. Dick sighed. "I'm not even going to try to hide it. He had done some digging in his family and found some information that was rather disturbing to him."

"What was it?"

Gumshoe stared me in the eye. "Turns out, he's your great-great uncle. Somewhere along the line, a brother in the Edgeworth family married a Wright, and things went on from there…"

Then he went into this long description of the family heritage, but there was one word repeating over and over in my head as he spoke.

_WHAT?!_


End file.
